Great Emperor Lah Deus
is the leader of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. Although appearing to be a massive alien overlord, he is in actuality a mass of genetics brought to life desiring to gain as much genetic materials as possible in order to become the ultimate lifeform of the universe. Character History Little is known regarding the origins of Lah Deus, but according to him he was created from genetics and had evolved over time into a powerful, sentient life-form who desired more genetics in order to improve on his perfection. He appeared like a giant regal being, yet appeared to have an eye hidden away behind his white mask he wore over his mysterious face. 300 years prior to the series' start, Lah Deus abducted a male baby from the planet Earth and had him raised and educated into being one who would be able to facilitate in the creation of genetic beings and to manipulate genetics to continuously improve on his own perfection; this Earth child became over time the Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. He also commanded a squadron of Alien Hunters who gathered subjects from the field for his own usage in conquest and in specimens. Lah Deus continued to travel the universe with Köpflen creating various creatures for assisting in Mess' goals, even with moments of resistance. One of the very few to stand against him prior to present times was Hero Titan of the planet Flash, who fought against the genetic being even at the risk of his own life due to his planet's limitations and the Anti-Flash Phenomenon. Titan feared Lah Deus reaching Earth and using its biodiversity, and thus on his dying breath sent former Mess warrior Ley Baraki and his mecha, Flash Titan, to protect the planet in case they arrive. One-hundred years later, Titan's fears became realized as Lah Deus returned to Earth realizing its genetic potential and deciding to conquer it and gain its lifeforms for study and usage. However, he failed to realize that a previous expedition to Earth by the Alien Hunters 20 years prior led to five children of the planet being rescued by the Flash (the race of Hero Titan) and raising them to protect their home-world as the Flashman. The Earth heroes returned to their actual home-world to begin defending it even as Lah Deus collected specimens from the planet for genetic study and manipulation. As the Flashman proved themselves in facing down the creations of Lie Köpflen, Lah Deus brought in Sir Cowler and the Alien Hunters to help manage them, which worked well until the team finally gained the Flash Titan unit from the waiting Ley Baraki. - He slowly grew impatient with Mess' lack of results, generally taking it out on Köpflen's creations instead of Köpflen himself, forcing the scientist to further improve on them and make them more powerful. - Matters became worse when Cowler, tired of being controlled by Mess and sick of Köpflen appearing to get in his way time and again while being protected by the master, quit the organization without giving up his desire to eliminate the Flashman. Even Köpflen, though, was not immune to Lah Deus' anger as the scientist too tried to seize information in order to figure out what the being was, passing off his research as means to create Beast Warriors and drawing the ire and suspicion of the overlord. After Cowler's departure, Lah Deus decided to collaborate with Köpflen in using his own perfect genetics to create Deus Beast Warriors, the most powerful minions yet. Yet the angered Sir Cowler would not go away, deciding to expose the overlord for what he really was by abducting Earth scientist Doctor Tokimura and building his own Gene Synthesizer to break down and ultimately reveal and destroy Lah Deus himself. After an incident where Cowler's partner Bo Gardan was mutated into a Deus Beast Warrior, Cowler finally had enough and used Flashman Sara to play the Tokimura Gene Synthesizer to weaken Lah Deus, then stormed onto Laboh to reveal the being as the mass of genetics that he claimed to be. Under the watchful, uncaring eyes of Lie Köpflen, Cowler strikes down the leader, making him melt into a genetic pool and making his mask fall to the ground to his apparent ultimate defeat. As Lie Köpflen began to take the reigns of Mess all for himself, Lah Deus re-emerged from his defeat in order to retake control of his organization. The geneticist saw no further use for Lah Deus other than to make into another Deus Beast Warrior, but the overlord revealed the horrifying truth about Köpflen's Earth origins. Shocked and disgusted that he would be called a mere Earth human, he goes through with mutating his former leader into the Deus Beast Warrior The Deusura and sends him down to face the Flashman on Earth. While merely a rampaging Beast Warrior at first, Lah Deus reclaims his own cool and faces four of the Flashman in his own dimension, easily managing the heroes. However once Sara returned from after being dumped by Cowler near the place of her birth and struck the leader, the team used two consecutive Rolling Vulcans to strike down Lah Deus himself, appearing to destroy him. Köpflen, fully revealing himself as Mess' leader, sends Kuragen to grow Lah Deus into his Deusura form, which the Flashman defeat easily with Flash King, destroying the genetic monstrosity forever. After Lah Deus' final defeat, all that remained was his mask, which Köpflen merely used as the materials for his final Deus Beast Warrior, The Demoss. Turboranger clipshow Great Emperor Lah Deus appears in the clips from Choushinsei Flashman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Arsenal * to be added Notes Portrayal * Great Emperor Lah Deus is portrayed by the late Unshō Ishizuka (石塚運昇, Ishizuka Unsho)．He is portrayed by suit actor Hideaki Kusaka (日下秀昭, Kusaka Hideaki). Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains